


Verdadero Amor

by Ficlover93



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Multi, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: Selección de las escenas de amor y Loudcest del fic de PenguinArrow, "Te Necesito". Aquí se estarán subiendo por capítulo cada uno de los encuentros que nuestro peliblanco tuvo con estas bellas mujeres.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

El sonido del seguro de su puerta le daba confirmación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y a pesar de saber eso, no se encontraba nervioso ni mucho menos. Al contrario, se encontraba alegre y muy tranquilo, al igual que ellas o al menos eso pudo percibir en cuanto ambas se sentaron junto a él en su cama.

Dejaron que el silencio predominara, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era uno que llenaba sus almas de calma y paz, sabedores de lo que estaba por ocurrir, inclusive, un poco ansiosos.

Lincoln se encontraba con la mirada alzada, viendo ese reflejo en el que los tres aparecían, pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al reflejo de aquellas dos hermosas mujeres que se encontraban junto a él, ambas dibujando unas ligeras sonrisas, aquellas con las que le daban a su hermano menor autorización de hacer eso para lo que estaban ahí.

Ya no había marcha atrás, y los tres lo sabían, pero no querían dar marcha atrás. Lincoln lo supo al voltear a ver a cada una de ellas que simplemente con sus expresiones le daban a entender que era hora.

Se desentendió nuevamente, cortando el contacto visual y mirando otra vez al frente, aunque no por mucho, pues rápidamente, Lynn tomaba su rostro de su barbilla para que el peliarcoiris la voltease a ver, e inmediatamente plantarle un suave y delicioso beso en los labios, a lo que no opuso resistencia.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y sus rostros no se separaban. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la temperatura en esa oscura habitación iluminada solo por la leve luz exterior que se filtraba por la ventana de ese armario de blancos adaptado se elevara, y así seria.

Sin despegar sus rostros, Lincoln comenzaba a despojar a Lynn de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su figura resaltada por el polo ajustado que seguía vistiendo, mientras Luna hacía lo propio con la chaqueta de cuero de Lincoln, ella también habiéndose despojado de la suya.

El beso entre Lynn y Lincoln había terminado. Ahora era el turno de Luna de probar los labios de su hermano menor. Pero antes de unir sus rostros, Lincoln tomó iniciativa. Sujetó la blusa purpura de Luna para quitársela, dejando al descubierto su vientre y sus pechos solamente ocultos por ese sostén purpura copa B. Y Lynn, dispuesta a no quedarse atrás, despojaba de su polo a Lincoln para estar en igualdad de condiciones, pues habiéndolo hecho, permitía que los labios de su hermano se fundieran con los de Luna, continuando ella a quitarse su jersey deportivo, también dejando al aire su torso ligeramente marcado, despojándose rápidamente también del sostén blanco con el que ocultaba sus atributos.

Mientras Lynn se desvestía, el beso entre Luna y Lincoln los excitaba más, al punto que el mismo Lincoln volvió a tomar la iniciativa, algo que a ambas agradó, para quitarle el sostén a Luna y esta, al desentenderse de esa prenda, arrojaba a Lincoln hacia atrás para que se recostara sobre la cama. Se intentó levantar, sin embargo, la misma Luna se lo impedía colocando su mano sobre su apenas marcado pectoral izquierdo, sin ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza, pues el entendía inmediatamente que ahora ellas tomarían las riendas de la situación.

En esa posición solo podía ver sus espaldas, las cuales se encontraban finamente marcadas, la de Lynn un poco más que la de Luna debido a la cuestión del deporte.

Vio como esta última soltaba su cabello, ocultando parte de su espalda, y ambas procediendo a quitarse su respectivo calzado para después ponerse de pie y ambas quitarse las prendas inferiores.

Luna lentamente bajaba sus jeans negros, agachándose y que de esa forma comenzaran a resaltar sus glúteos; mientras que Lynn, por el contrario, rápidamente se despojaba de su pantalón deportivo. Ahora ambas solo vestían con sus respectivas pantaletas, las cuales Lincoln no tuvo tiempo de admirar, pues tan rápido se habían quitado los pantalones, lo hacían con esta prenda.

Aun de espaldas a su hermano, estaban dispuestas a dejarlo admirar la parte posterior de sus cuerpos. Ese hermoso par de glúteos frente a él poco a poco hacían que Lincoln comenzara a sentir su pantalón más apretado.

Se sentaban de nuevo e inmediatamente volteaban a ver al del mechón multicolor.

Se encontraba inmutable, listo para encarar aquello que estaba a punto de llegar, pero aún no era el momento.

Lynn se recostaba a su lado, pegándose a él lo más posible para que sus torsos pudieran sentir la sensación uno del otro, mientras nuevamente procedían a besarse. Y al tiempo que estos últimos lo hacían, Luna aprovechaba para desabrochar el pantalón de Lincoln.

Había notado inmediatamente como el pene de su hermano evidenciaba su excitación.

Procedía a descubrir la zona pélvica de Lincoln, arrastrando pantalón y ropa interior por igual. Rápidamente se alzaba el mástil, listo para la batalla.

Lynn y Lincoln terminaban el tiempo de besos. La primera se levantaba para sentarse en la cama. Ambas tomaban de las manos a Lincoln para que este también lo hiciera, y ya estando junto a ellas, él y Luna se dieron un rápido beso antes de empezar a hacer el amor.

—Así que… ¿quién primero? —Preguntó Lynn tímidamente, tratando de ocultar el deseo y la ansiedad por entregarse a su hermano—.

—Las ansias te delatan, hermana —respondía Luna felizmente—. Adelante, es todo tuyo.

Ante eso, Lynn trataba de contener su felicidad. Tenía el deseo, las ganas, la esperanza de al fin sentirse como una mujer. Y el ingrediente extra que le daba una sazón especial a ese momento, es que estaba a punto de lograrlo con alguien que de verdad ama.

No perdió tiempo y se colocó frente a Lincoln, que se hallaba recostado sobre sus codos en la cama. Al fin se encontraban frente a frente.

A sus ojos, ella parecía lo más cercano a una diosa. El verla de ese modo frente a él lo “animaba” cada vez más y más. No podía despegar la mirada de ese escultural cuerpo con el que estaba a punto de hacer el amor.

Lynn se apoyó en los hombros de Lincoln, haciendo que este, por inercia al ejercer más presión sobre sus brazos, algunos de los músculos de su torso se marcaran más, lo cual notaron ambas chicas, haciendo que la excitación de ellas también fuera en aumento.

Le querían dar agilidad a la situación, pero eso no era motivo para dejar de lado el romance que se puede generar en una situación así. Es por eso por lo que ninguno de los dos fue directo al punto, así que, para incrementar el deseo sexual de los dos, Lynn comenzaba a acercar su intimidad poco a poco al miembro de Lincoln, y este a sabiendas de lo que su hermana quería, comenzó a frotarlo ligeramente por fuera.

Los dos comenzaban a sonar cada vez más excitados, evidenciado por los tenues gemidos que ambos hacían cada cuando, siendo los de Lynn más recurrentes y los que se escuchaban más placenteros.

Con cada movimiento en el que la vagina de Lynn frotaba suavemente el pene erecto de Lincoln, la humedad en esta zona se estaba haciendo más y más presente, provocando que Lynn mostrara cada vez mayor excitación, y Luna, quien no podía pasar por alto lo que veía, excitándose también, frotaba suavemente su vagina, deseando quizás con algo de egoísmo, que Lincoln pudiera complacer rápidamente a su hermana menor para poder continuar ella.

También se había recostado en la cama, viendo como sus hermanos jugaban antes de pasar al acto. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, introduciendo uno de ellos cada cuando para seguir excitada. Frotaba su clítoris cada vez más y más, deseando ya tener a su hermano dentro de ella para hacerla gozar, hacerla sentirse en el paraíso… hacerla sentir mujer.

En cambio, Lynn y Lincoln estaban por terminar el juego que le antecedía a la penetración. Ambos ya se encontraban completamente excitados. La intimidad de Lynn ya estaba lubricada, al igual que el miembro de Lincoln, por lo que, después de descansar un par de segundos, Lynn se ponía de pie para acomodarse mejor al momento de introducirse el pene de su hermano menor.

Lincoln seguía recostado, solo viendo el actuar de Lynn, que con ternura tomaba el miembro, haciendo que el glande rozara su clítoris antes de la completa penetración. Habiendo hecho eso solo unos pocos segundos, estaba lista para sentir a su hermano en su interior. Lentamente acomodaba el pene de Lincoln debajo de ella mientras comenzaba a descender provocando que este se introdujera cada vez más en su vientre.

Al fin lo tenía todo adentro. Estaban listos para comenzar a hacer el amor, Lincoln y Lynn.

Se recostó sobre Lincoln, haciendo que ambos torsos estuvieran de nueva cuenta en contacto, ella quedando cara a cara con el del mechón multicolor y con el que una vez más se besaba, esta vez, acompañado de las placenteras sensaciones que estaban teniendo los dos. Lincoln golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza el interior de su hermana, perdiendo toda clase de inseguridad, si es que aún tenía algo.

Continuaban besándose mientras los movimientos de cadera de Lincoln no disminuían, no quería decepcionar a Lynn.

Separaban sus labios y se veían mutuamente, sin detener las embestidas que le propinaba. Esta se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, y él rápidamente la abrazaba, estrechándola con más fuerza a medida que volvía a incrementar la intensidad de las penetraciones.

Lynn jadeaba más y más fuerte. El placer que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, solo siendo comprendido por él y por Luna, quien se había comenzado a masturbar por la excitación de ver a sus dos hermanos menores hacer el amor.

Introducía tres dedos de su mano en su vagina, mientras con la otra se palpaba suavemente sus senos, imaginando que era Lincoln quien los tenía entre sus manos, y sabía que así sería en unos momentos, excitándola más, mientras ellos seguían con lo suyo.

De reojo, Lincoln observó a Luna. Pudo notar lo excitada que se encontraba, pero también entendió que ella también quería sentirse justo como se estaba sintiendo Lynn, tan complacida, tan feliz. Sabía que Luna se encontraba ansiosa, y con la mirada, le pidió ser paciente. Pues estaba dispuesto a complacerlas a las dos a como diera lugar.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Lynn y Lincoln habían comenzado. La posición en la que se encontraban no había cambiado, es por eso por lo que Lincoln se esforzó para sentarse en la cama, haciendo que la chica en la cual estaba dentro quedara sentada sobre su regazo, subiendo las piernas a la cama para estar en una mejor posición y seguir haciéndolo.

Ambos ya se encontraban exhaustos, pero no estaban dispuestos a detenerse sin haber llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

En esa posición, Lynn tomo la cabeza de su hermano y la colocó entre sus pechos, pidiéndole que los probara, a lo que Lincoln no se negó, y comenzó a lamer tímidamente la base de sus senos, dirigiéndose poco a poco al pezón.

Su lengua rodeo el pezón, pasándola por la areola un par de veces antes de empezar a jugar con este.

Rozaba una y otra vez con su lengua el tieso pezón de Lynn, y después continuaba con el otro seno, alternado de esta forma entre uno y otro.

Para Lynn esa era la mejor sensación que podía sentir. Estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a alguien que de verdad la amaba, alguien al que por fin ella podía hacer feliz, hacerlo gozar.

Lincoln detenía el festín que se estaba dando con los pechos de su hermana para colocar su rostro junto al de ella, sintiendo la suave piel de su mejilla; y Lynn por su parte, podía sentir que el picor de los pequeños pelos faciales de su hermano le provocaban un lindo cosquilleo.

Al fin, ambos sentían que el final se acercaba. Lynn se aferraba con más fuerza a la espalda de Lincoln, provocándole algunas heridas sin importancia, pues estaba más concentrado en lo que vendría, con la inquietud entre hacerlo o no. Pero no dudo en decirlo, pues al fin, era su cuerpo y ella debería ser quien decida.

Así, entre jadeos, le mencionó:

—Lynn… me… me vengo.

—Hazlo… hazlo, por favor… yo, yo también —le respondía también evidenciando el esfuerzo que había realizado—.

—¿Estas… estás segura…?

—¡Hazlo de una vez!

Y tal como le había pedido, no se contuvo y lo dejo salir todo, al tiempo que ella también lograba el orgasmo, llenado su vientre con su semen, sintiéndolo tan cálido dentro de ella, cayendo rendida sobre él al instante, agradecida de que al fin pudo lograr sentirse como lo que era, una mujer, una mujer con deseos y necesidades y la cual encontró felicidad al hacer el amor con su hermano menor, con aquel que amaba a ella y a todas sus hermanas, dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de hacerlas felices.

La tomó gentilmente y la recostó a su lado, dejándola descansar, casi dormida, a la expectativa de su otra hermana, que ya se encontraba ansiosa de sentir ya a su hermano dentro de ella, de sentir sus manos tocando sus pechos suavemente mientras embiste su interior.

Se encontraba algo exhausto, pero no podía fallarle a Luna, pues en el momento en el que vio sus ojos, supo que ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba incluso más que otras de sus hermanas. Solo necesitaba un poco de descanso. Duró recostado en la cama alrededor de medio minuto, solo lo que la mirada de Luna le permitió, pues aquellos ojos los reconocía bien, y tanto el cómo ellas sabían que no podía resistirse a eso.

Ante eso, no pudo más que solo sonreírle, diciéndole con esa expresión que su turno había llegado.

Esto hizo que, casi saltando de la cama, con una emoción inexplicable, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y colocándose frente a Lincoln recostado, quien pensó que sería similar a como lo hizo con Lynn, sin embargo, la rockera tenía en mente otra cosa, puesto que lo tomaba de ambas manos, tirando de él para que también se pusiera de pie, justo frente a ella.

La distancia era inexistente. Sus cuerpos se mantenían en un constante tacto. Ella podía sentir los nada voluminosos firmes pectorales de Lincoln, mientras que, a él, el sentir en su piel los suaves senos de Luna contra él habían provocado que su miembro se alzara en toda su gloria una vez más, algo que Luna no necesito ver para darse cuenta.

Solo se encontraban ahí, contemplándose el uno al otro, más allá de sus cuerpos, sus rostros.

Lincoln no podía separar su mirada de la bella sonrisa que su hermana había formado con sus perfectos labios. Observaba también como esas lindas mejillas se habían tornado carmesí por la excitación, quedando marcadas esas pecas que los tres en esa habitación compartían. Y al final, estaba ese par de ojos cenizos. Cada vez que Luna parpadeaba sentía como la sensualidad de su hermana se apoderaba más de él.

Dejaron al fin de concentrarse en la mirada del otro, y pudieron hacerlo en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero como con Lynn, todo empezaba cuando Luna se arrojó a los labios de su hermano para con los suyos, fundirse en un apasionado, candente y húmedo beso.

Lo rodeaba rápidamente con sus brazos, estrechándolo cada vez con más fuerza, mientras él la tomaba suavemente de la cintura. Entre ellos prácticamente no había nada, habiendo juntado sus intimidades. El pene de Lincoln rozaba con la vagina de su hermana mayor, provocando la excitación de esta, la cual cada vez más iba en aumento. No la podía comparar con la excitación que sentía al momento de estarse masturbando, tirando del cabello de Lincoln quien caso omiso hacia al dolor generado por los tirones de Luna mientras ese beso entre los dos no paraba.

Ambos jugueteaban con la lengua del otro, en instantes dentro de la boca de Luna, y en otros, dentro de la de Lincoln, a la par que las manos de este último pasaban lentamente a la parte posterior de Luna. Los podía sentir tan suaves y redondos. Eran perfectos.

—Puedes apretar si quieres, hermano —decía, despegándose un momento de la cara de Lincoln—.

No hizo falta una segunda insistencia. Hacia lo que le habían permitido, intensificando su agarre al mismo tiempo que la pasión en ese beso aumentaba.

Y fue después de un par de minutos que ambos supieron que estaban listos para el momento culminante.

La humedad de la intimidad de Luna empapaba el miembro erecto del peliblanco, y sin perder más tiempo, se disponían a comenzar, sin embargo, el momento no sería como con Lynn, no. Cada una de ellas era especial, y cada una merecía un trato distinto, por lo cual, al hacer el amor, tampoco podría recaer en la repetitividad.

Y esta vez, por iniciativa de la castaña, la posición seria otra. Luna se volteaba para darle la espalda, y se inclinaba, apoyándose en el escritorio, quedándose expuesta, incitando a Lincoln a penetrarla.

Esa posición la hacía ver tan indefensa, pero también, tan hermosa. Las partes de su hermana no eran lo que más le llamaba la atención, ni lo eran esos magníficos glúteos que se cargaba, era esa bella espalda ligeramente marcada.

Así que, tomándola firmemente por la esbelta cintura que tenía, cuidadosamente lo introducía, lentamente hasta tenerlo dentro completamente, pues es lo que ella deseaba.

Lentamente comenzaba a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás. Cada segundo que pasaba tomaba más confianza para golpear el interior de Luna, en algo que ella deseo desde el principio, tornándose cada vez más intenso.

Él no cesaba en sus movimientos ni en su ímpetu, provocando que Luna reaccionara cada vez más frecuente, soltando ligeros gemidos de satisfacción. Y mientras más era la pasión, más era la intensidad de las embestidas de Lincoln hacia su hermana, quien, valiéndose del agarre de la cintura de Luna, aprovechaba para dar más fuerza a la situación.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos seguían en esa posición, con la firme intención de no detenerse hasta terminar.

Ya no faltaba demasiado, y por eso, Luna llevo las manos de él hacia sus pechos, quería sentir su tacto en ellos, sentir el cómo debían ser tratados. Y no estaba equivocada. La suavidad con la que Lincoln los frotaba era tan relájate. Tiernamente tiraba de los pezones, pero sin provocarle molestia alguna, pues, al contrario, eso lograba excitarla más.

Siempre deseo el poder sentir como con gentileza y mucho tacto, gozaban de ellos, pues más allá de su función biológica, esos eran los que le permitían sentirse de verdad como una hermosa mujer. No dejaba de jugar con los pezones ni de apretarlos cuidadosamente cada cuando, y fue ese jugueteo lo que llevaba la situación a su clímax.

—Lu… Luna, me… yo —decía agitadamente—…

—Sí, sí. Hazlo… hazlo, hermano.

Y también con ella. Del mismo modo que con Lynn, explotaba dentro de Luna, apretando por inercia esos pechos que no había soltado, vaciándose en su interior, provocándole esa cálida sensación al interior de ella que la hacía sentir tan feliz.

Se separaban, ella apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, solo lo suficiente para que todo lo que tuviera que salir, lo hiciera, mientras el, daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para sentarse en la cama, fatigado.

Tiraba del brazo de Luna para que esta tomara lugar junto a él, también exhausta, pero feliz, inmensamente feliz. Se recargaba en Lincoln, con los ojos cerrados y una tibia sonrisa, indicándole lo satisfecha que había quedado, y, a la par, sentía lo mismo del otro lado de su cuerpo, pues Lynn seguía el ejemplo de Luna, queriendo agradecerle el haberle hecho sentir tan bien, hacer que sintiera la belleza de las relaciones humanas, y, aunque esta no fuera la más ortodoxa, era lo que los hacía sentir bien, y para ellos, eso era suficiente.

Los tres se dejaban caer hacia atrás, abrazadas las dos de Lincoln, y este las rodeaba también con sus brazos para hacerles saber que nunca las dejaría, que él las protegería, porque las ama, a ellas, y a todas.


	2. Lori

Ambos ya sentían el completo deseo.  
Aunque se hubieran resistido, cualquiera de los dos, eventualmente terminaría sucediendo, y ya no les importaba, porque se amaban.  
A pesar de tener su casa solo para ellos dos, asegurar la puerta del baño no estaba de más. No querían arriesgarse, a pesar de los argumentos de Lori de hace unos instantes. Es por eso por lo que, con esa acción, la de cerrar la puerta, daban inicio.  
Dejaron de pensar en la moralidad y en todo lo demás, al diablo con eso, se amaban y nada evitaría que lo hicieran por completo.  
Lentamente, con un Lincoln apoyado de espaldas en la puerta del baño, Lori se acercaba a él, nuevamente pasando su mano por la mejilla de su hermano menor, sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro que apenas poseía algo de vello facial en la quijada, sonriéndole tímidamente, pero de una manera en la que podía sentir todo el amor de Lori, de una forma similar a la mirada que recibió cuando lo hizo con Lisa, pero diferente a su manera.   
Él por su parte, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el suave tacto de la mano de su hermana mayor, una mujer tan hermosa. Sentía como sus ojos brillaban al observar los de ella, un azul tan cristalino y puro que hacían resaltar esos dorados cabellos con los adornaba su cabeza.   
Y el impulso se hizo presente, volviendo lentamente a unir sus labios.  
Primero, irónicamente después de haberse besado de esa manera, solo un pequeño beso francés, pero después de tomarse un segundo, juntaban de nueva cuenta sus labios, esta vez, evidenciando lo que procedería en unos minutos, con sus lenguas tocándose y jugueteando, alternando entre las dos bocas a las que pertenecían, generando cada vez más excitación en ambos.  
Lincoln tenía las manos en la cadera de su hermana más grande, mientras que ella no apartaba las de ella del pecho del peliblanco, queriendo sentir mejor en cuerpo de su galante hermano, deseando sentir ya esos músculos que seguramente tenía debajo de su ropa.   
Alternaba ese pensamiento con la creciente pasión que surgía a consecuencia de ese húmedo beso que mantenía con él.  
Al fin, después de un par de minutos en los que ni sus dientes se separaron. Solo un hilo de saliva quedaba como evidencia de la pasión que la unión de sus labios propicio. La temperatura había alcanzado su punto máximo y los dos estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, sin importarles ya nada. El amor que se tienen al fin se iba a manifestar.  
Se observaron fijamente un instante antes de dar paso a la pasión y al romance, lo que comenzó cuando Lori, tomando la iniciativa, le retiró a Lincoln su chaqueta negra, esperando que la musculatura que sabía que había desarrollado Lincoln quedara evidenciada, pero lamentablemente para su causa, su hermano usaba su camisa algo holgada, por lo que, con prisa, también le quitaba esa prenda para por fin ver lo que deseaba.  
Lo observaba con mucha expectativa. Lincoln no era para nada un Hércules ni mucho menos, pero era evidente que el peliblanco se encontraba en excelente forma física.   
Pasaba ambas manos por su pecho, pudiendo sentir lo macizo de esos pectorales, los cuales, Lincoln flexionaba un poco, provocándole a Lori una leve risilla, entendiendo perfectamente que ese era el objetivo.  
Retiró sus manos para recargar su rostro en su pecho. Se sentía protegida haciendo eso, y más aún cuando el de los blancos mechones la rodeaba con sus brazos, los cuales también se mostraban levemente marcados.  
Alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y besarlo nuevamente, pero con una duración mucho menor al de hace un momento, pues después de eso, se colocaba de espaldas a él, tomando con su brazo la cabeza de su hermano, para continuar con el besuqueo.  
Él por su parte, no retiraba las manos de la cintura de Lori, inconscientemente bajándolas poco a poco.  
Se había dejado llevar y ahora sus manos tomaban la blusa de su hermana para quitársela también. Así que, de un movimiento, y pausando levemente la sesión de besos para continuar después de que Lincoln de haberle retirado esa prenda.  
Su torso había quedado al descubierto, solo usando ese sostén blanco que ocultaba sus senos.   
Los besos continuaban al momento que Lincoln seguía acariciando el ahora vientre desnudo de Lori, mientras ella seguía de espaldas, sin embargo, interrumpía ese momento para retirarse un momento de Lincoln y dejarlo desabrochar su sostén para al fin dejar sus atributos al aire libre.  
Se encontraban a la disposición de las manos de el del mechón multicolor al momento que la rubia de nuevo se apegaba a Lincoln, el cual, dudó un instante, pero al final, comprendió que su hermana quería tener esa sensación en su cuerpo, la de sus manos tocando y masajeando suavemente sus pechos y apretándolos de vez en cuando, mientras sus bocas no dejaban de compartir saliva ni paraban de juguetear con sus lenguas.  
La manera en la que realizaba el tacto era sumamente excitante para ambos. Ella sentía como trataba de ser cuidadoso al tratar de sentir en sus manos sus atributos, pasando tímidamente sus manos por ambos senos, apretando suavemente, como si tratara de no hacerle daño.  
Le parecía tan tierno que se comportara de ese modo para con ella, y nuevamente, decidió tomar un poco de iniciativa. Paso de tomar la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano menor y las puso sobre las manos de Lincoln, las que, a su vez, palpaban los senos de Lori.  
Hizo aquello con la intención de hacer que el peliblanco perdiera ese miedo que estaba sintiendo.  
—Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ambos lo sabemos —decía la rubia tranquilamente—.  
—Lo… lo sé. Es solo que, tal vez… tal vez no pueda…  
—¿Satisfacerme?  
Lincoln asintió con nervios.  
—Linc, estoy plenamente satisfecha en este momento —le mencionaba con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro—. No tengas miedo, lo harás bien.  
Lincoln volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pero esta vez, de a poco estaba tomando confianza con el cuerpo de Lori.  
Ahora masajeaba con más determinación los senos de su hermana mayor mientras se volvían a besar. Pasaba su palma por encima y por debajo de ellos, permitiéndole sentir a ella el poder con el que los sujetaba, y le encantaba.  
Comenzaba también a acercarse al centro de estos, donde unos hermosos pezones rosados adornaban la cima de esos pechos. Los presionaba con el cuidado que estaba tratando de mantener desde el principio, pero nuevamente tomaba valor y con esa confianza con la que Lori le entregó su cuerpo y su alma, tomaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar los pezones y los comenzaba a presionar un poco, los jalaba ligeramente, haciendo que la rubia mayor exhalara un par de gemidos denotando su excitación.  
Separaban sus bocas, de nueva cuenta, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, para que el albino comenzara a besar el cuello de Lori y su hombro sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos.  
Ella en cambio, se había tomado la libertad de llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Lincoln desde hace un par de minutos, acariciando su miembro, el cual gritaba por salir de una buena vez y alzarse victorioso; mientras, con la otra mano, la había introducido en el pantalón del peliblanco, pero por la parte posterior, apretando con mucha confianza uno de los glúteos de Lincoln.  
En un segundo, Lincoln detenía su jugueteo para dirigirse a ella.  
—Lori, yo… yo… es decir, ¿podría…?  
—Sí, hermanito.  
La sonrisa y mirada con las que había acompañado su respuesta le daba la confianza para proceder en eso en lo que ambos pensaban. Sin embargo, ella, anticipándose, le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hasta su zona, llevándola por debajo del pantalón que usaba y de sus pantaletas, dejándolo sentir su zona intima en sus dedos.  
Ya se encontraba húmeda. La rubia se había excitado lo suficiente para que su vagina empezara a secretar fluidos incluso antes de que le permitiera a Lincoln juguetear con sus pechos. Pero eso no era suficiente, ambos sabían lo que querían.  
Lentamente él comenzaba a frotar sus dedos por toda su zona, excitándola poco a poco cada vez más, haciéndola gemir ligeramente cada vez que frotaba su clítoris.  
Pasaba de arriba hacia abajo sus dedos con suavidad y gentileza, sin introducirlos, pero generándole una serie de “mini orgasmos”. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a medida que se concentraba más y más en lo que le estaban haciendo, en lo que la hacía sentir tan bien.  
—Lincoln… hazlo… vamos… —decía entre suspiros de placer—.  
Él comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, y, dispuesto a hacerla feliz, comenzaba, primero introduciendo uno de sus dedos de forma cuidadosa, metiéndolo y sacándolo repetidas veces, haciendo a Lori suspirar aún más de placer, pero ahí no se detendría, puesto que la confianza del peliblanco iba en aumento, se atrevió a meter dos dedos juntos.  
Los introducía y sacaba repetidas veces, llevando a Lori a un punto de excitación en el cual nunca había estado.  
Ahora podía sentir todo eso, todo ese placer que nunca sintió antes. Nunca hubiera pensado que podría ser capaz de sentir ese placer, y menos aún creer en que estaba tan a su alcance, con su hermano, su Lincoln.  
Al final, no lo pudo controlar. Todo se había juntado y había sido maravilloso. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo apenada con él, pero con la mirada que le dedicaba, sabía que no estaba molesto. Al final, eso era algo que se podía limpiar, pues, de hecho, para eso estaban ahí, hacerlo mientras tomaban una ducha, pero nada evitaba que pasaran un momento así antes.  
Ambos cayeron al piso lentamente, Lincoln recargado en la puerta y Lori en el peliblanco, sintiendo su respiración en su espalda y como esta se calmaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de vergüenza.  
—Li… Linc, yo… yo en serio lo… lamento —mencionaba nerviosa—.  
—No te preocupes —le respondía cariñosamente—. No fue tu culpa.  
—Mojé toda tu mano.  
—Mi mano estaba ahí bajo su propio riesgo —comentaba de manera graciosa—. De hecho, no ha salido de ahí.  
—Debe hacerlo, porque estoy segura de que algo más quiere entrar.  
—Sí, tienes razón. Es decir, si tu aún quieres.  
—Sí, hermanito. Aún quiero.  
Finalizaban besándose una vez más de manera fugaz.  
Ambos se ponían de pie, Lori, evidentemente con algo de dificultad, pues le temblaban las piernas debido al orgasmo que el simple “dedeo” de Lincoln le había provocado. Si, había sido solo un simple juego previo, pero había conseguido más placer en esa acción que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior.  
Caminaba tambaleante, dirigiéndose al lavamanos, y apoyándose en el en cuanto pudo. Se vio al espejo a sí misma, pero no posó su atención en su reflejo, sino en el del que estaba detrás de ella, viendo cómo se quitaba el resto de su ropa.  
Él no era para nada un galán. Físicamente, se encontraba en forma, pero tampoco podía decirse que era alguien sumamente poderoso, simplemente… él era así, y con eso era más que suficiente para ella, sobre todo, cuando dejo caer su última prenda, dejando su erecto miembro a la vista, seguido de entrar a la ducha, solo aguardando por Lori.  
Ella solo se reponía un poco. Pero cuando vio que Lincoln había entrado a la ducha, no quiso hacerlo esperar de más, así que se retiró sus pantalones y sus bragas, lista para el que esperaba y estaba casi segura de que sería el mejor momento de su vida.  
Solo se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, pudiendo ver a una mujer no tan joven ya, pero muy hermosa y bella. Aun poseía esa envidiable figura que era tan propia de ella cuando joven.  
Debía repetirse eso, pues era por y para él.  
No perdió más el tiempo y entro a la ducha a acompañar al del mechón multicolor, quien ya tenía el agua puesta a la temperatura perfecta, caliente, pero no demasiado para poder disfrutar del suave golpeteo de las gotas contra sus cuerpos, aunque, tal vez, eso sería lo último en lo que estarían concentrados.  
El vapor se alzaba a cada momento, subiendo cada vez un poco más, nublando sus visiones en gran medida, pero aun con eso, se veían entre ellos lo suficientemente claro, concentrándose en los cuerpos que estaban a punto de tomar el uno para el otro.  
Habían tapado el agujero del drenaje para dejar que el agua subiera, llenando la bañera.  
Seguían observándose mientras esperaban, se encontraban en trance aún. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse el uno al otro, con la intención de volver a encender la llama de la pasión, procedieron nuevamente a besarse.  
Lincoln la tomaba de la cintura otra vez, mientras que las manos de Lori se posaban en los hombros de su hermano.  
Continuaron de esa manera un momento. El nivel del agua ya había alcanzado la mitad de sus pantorrillas cuando ambos se colocaban sobre sus rodillas, deteniendo el instante de besos casi de inmediato de haber adoptado esa posición, en la cual no duraron demasiado, pues se separaban.   
Lincoln se apartaba de Lori hasta estar en uno de los extremos de la bañera, sentándose, y Lori hacia lo mismo, desconcertándose un momento, pero pensando en que habría otro juego antes de empezar la verdadera acción.  
El peliblanco tomaba uno de los pies de Lori y cuidadosamente comenzaba a masajearlo. La planta, entre los dedos, por todos los rincones de ese pie pasaba sus manos tratando de hacerla sentir bien. Ella sentía una tan agradable sensación, y a él le parecía que ese pie era tan suave, tanto, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero se lo había llevado al rostro, pegándolo en su mejilla. No le importaba tener ese fetiche, se sentía bien, y tal fue su placer que hizo lo mismo con el otro.  
En cambio, ella, no lo juzgaba, pues ya de por si lo que hacían en ese momento era prohibido, que más daba que tuviera cierto fetiche, y, pensando en eso, sintió que ella también debía hacerlo sentir bien antes de que comenzara la mejor parte.  
Quito sus pies del rostro de su hermano y los bajo de nuevo, esta vez, frotando con ambos el pene erecto de su hermano. Si, lo había comenzado a masturbar con sus pies, y por muy extraño que se escuchara, no se iba a detener. Él ya la había hecho sentir placer previo, ahora le tocaba a ella.  
Solo lo frotaba lo más rápido que podía, tratando de devolverle el favor, excitándolo a cada momento que pasaba más y más, al punto de que no necesito de mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo para lograr que Lincoln acabara, dejando a flote ese blanco y espeso líquido en el agua que ya había alcanzado el nivel medio de la bañera.  
Se le notó exaltado. Lori lo había conseguido, hizo que solo con eso, su hermano tuviera un orgasmo.  
En su pecho se demarcaba su alterada respiración, incrementando y disminuyendo el volumen de sus dos pectorales que tanto enloquecían a la rubia.  
—¿Qué… te pareció? —Preguntó con timidez—.  
—Fue… maravilloso —le respondió entre jadeos—.  
Le dio un instante para que recobrara la energía, la cual necesitaría, mientras retiraba el tapón que obstruía el drenaje para que el agua lentamente fuera desalojada por inercia. Tuvo una visión de cómo lo quería, y era dejando que el agua callera sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.  
Se puso de pie y se giró, dándole la espalada a Lincoln un momento, quedando su trasero justo en frente de la vista del de los blancos mechones.  
Abrió la llave de la regadera y la puso a temperatura, esta vez, no tan caliente, solo tibia, un poco fría, recargándose en el muro en cuanto lo consiguió. Quería crearse una escena en la que ambos lo hacían bajo la lluvia, entregada completamente a quien de verdad ama, dispuesta a que la rodee con sus brazos y la haga al fin sentirse una mujer.  
Por su parte, no podía despegar su vista de esos dos hermosos glúteos. Apenas y tenían algún rastro de edad, pero no. Se veían tan tersos y lisos para él, con el tamaño adecuado, hipnotizándolo, llamándolo a que no esperara más y fuera directo al grano.  
Casi pareció que de verdad los había escuchado, pues apenas instantes de que Lori había abierto la llave, Lincoln también se levantaba de cómo estaba, dando solo un par de pasos para colocarse justo detrás de Lori, tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que esta se pegara con él, sorprendiéndola un poco de paso.  
Ella colocaba sus manos encima de las de él, las cuales lentamente frotaban el vientre que sujetaban.  
—Lo… Lori, ambos… ambos lo queremos, ¿cierto?  
—Sí Linc, los dos. Sé que está mal, pero se siente tan bien. Ya no me importa la moral. Te amo, y quiero hacerlo por completo. Soy… soy tuya.  
No necesitó más palabras. Aquellas lo alegraron de sobremanera. Ella lo deseaba y él también. Empezaban.  
La rubia regresaba a la postura en la cual estaba antes de la intervención de Lincoln, empujando el muro y dejando su intimidad al completo alcance de su hermano, el cual, a sabiendas de lo que debía y quería hacer, tomaba su pene nuevamente erecto y lo acercaba con sumo cuidado a la vagina de Lori, primero, haciendo que el glande rozara levemente la zona, frotándolo contra los labios, provocando excitación en su hermana y de paso, lubricando un poco más la zona.  
Ella ya se encontraba preparada, pero le enternecía lo delicado que quería parecer Lincoln, a lo cual no se opondría, pues era una linda sensación.  
Al momento que sintió que el agarre en su cintura tomó fuerza, supo que ya lo haría. Con lentitud sentía como el miembro erecto de su hermano menor entraba en su interior, frotando las paredes de su vientre, esperando a que las embestidas comenzaran al tiempo que unos segundos después, pudo sentir en sus glúteos la pelvis de Lincoln. Ya lo tenía todo dentro, y sin dejar pasar más tiempo, comenzaba a mover su cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante.  
No dejaba de sujetar su cadera mientras los movimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rudos, cosa que a ella no le importaba, de hecho, deseando que cada vez lo hiciera con más fuerza, queriendo sentir todo ese ímpetu dentro de ella.  
Él se esforzaba por mantenerle el ritmo a Lori, quien solo dejaba salir gemidos de alegría, de satisfacción, gozo y pasión. En algún momento pensó que su vientre sería atravesado por él, y, de hecho, habría jurado que notó un pequeño abultamiento por debajo del ombligo, y lo amaba.  
Cada cuanto disminuía la fuerza de sus embestidas para recuperar algo de energía y volver a hacerlo con mayor fuerza durante otro momento, momentos que ninguno de los dos querían terminar, pasando minutos de placer hasta casi querer desfallecer ahí mismo, sin importarles nada de la situación, simplemente, amándose.  
Había pasado sus manos del vientre a sus senos, palpándolos con más fuerza que en los primeros jugueteos, pero con el mismo cuidado, jugando con el pezón cada cierto momento, besando también su cuello, poniéndole los vellos de punta a su hermana, que a nada estaba ya de llegar al segundo orgasmo.  
El desenlace estaba a punto de ocurrir para ambos, pero exigían un poco más la situación. No querían que el momento durara tan poco, aun sabiendo que había pasado más de 45 minutos, pero sus cuerpos ya no daban para más intensidad, así que dejaron que solo ocurriera.  
Le era cálida esa sensación. No importaba en ese momento. Era recibir dentro de ella la esencia de Lincoln, una “muestra” de verdadero amor.  
—Te… amo, Lincoln.  
—Te amo, hermana.  
Terminaban de decir, jadeantes por la acción que habían sostenido, pero eternamente satisfechos el uno con el otro.


End file.
